


Can I Go Where You Go?

by ohaiitsarielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Rewrite, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Redeemed Ben Solo, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiitsarielle/pseuds/ohaiitsarielle
Summary: For the first time, Ben was free. He isn't sure where he'll go, but he'd follow Rey to the ends of the galaxy if it meant being with her.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all...I haven't written anything in 4 years, but Rise of Skywalker had me raging. I wrote my own ending after going down the rabbit hole with reading Reylo fanfics.

“Ben…” 

Her face broke out into a brilliant smile, like sunlight pouring through clouds after a storm. 

The way that she said his name, he could’ve listened to it forever. Gone was the seething anger that poured from her lips; replaced with nothing short of reverence. The moment that her fingers gently touched his cheek, he could feel his walls breaking down. If he was going to be honest with himself, this was all he wanted. To be with this magnetic force of a woman, to be by her side, to love her. He knew that they could do great things together, but he accepted that it was meant to be if _she_ wanted it too. 

Her eyes scanned every inch of his face, as if trying to sear every detail in her memory. She could see the facade that he wore as Kylo Ren breaking as rapidly as the pedestal that held Darth Vader’s mask: His eyes were welling up with tears with _relief_ that it was over, his mouth twitching. She felt her heart breaking for him and as if on instinct, she caressed his cheek. To reassure him that everything was going to be alright for them now. That the war was over and that they could go home, wherever that was for them. 

He could see her eyes darting between his eyes and his mouth, and his heart started fluttering. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. The dance that they had been doing for so long around each other was reaching a breaking point. There was electricity from the first moment that he laid eyes on her during that interrogation, and he couldn’t figure out why. All that he knew was it was achingly palpable and he could’ve gone mad at the thought of never getting close to her like this. Ever since they touched fingertips in the stormy hut, he wanted _more_. 

Rey felt her heart racing as her eyes fixated on that small smile that was starting to form. Sure, they hated each other at the beginning of all of this, but there was a strong undercurrent of something _else_ she felt for him and she couldn’t pinpoint what that was. She had always held on to the hope that there was still good in him, however buried that was. When he came back for her, she knew that Ben had returned. 

With everything behind them, the realization coursed through her veins and she knew what she had to do. 

Rey lunged forward and kissed him, feeling the release of everything she had shoved down for so long. She felt his arm move tighter around her in an attempt to bond them together as one. She felt him kiss back and a fire curled low in her belly and spread everywhere. One hand roamed her back carefully, like he was trying to memorize every angle and curve of her body. She could have stayed in his arms forever if it meant feeling like _this_. The other hand was gently curled around the back of her head, sending a thrill down her spine.

Ben pulled her closer to him out of desperation until there wasn’t any space between them, because god dammit, it was like the floodgates had opened and there was no turning back from this. He kissed her back and hoped that she could feel the love that he was pouring into it.

He finally understood what she meant when she said “Ben’s hand.” She wanted to be with _him_ , not Kylo Ren. Not the puppet Palpatine had tortured over the years, but the man who finally had free will.

He wanted, no, _needed,_ her skin on his. Simply holding her wasn’t good enough. But that was for another time, when they weren’t on some godforsaken planet. 

They finally broke apart and stared at each other. He was so used to seeing ferocity in her eyes; the tenderness and love nearly knocked the wind out of him. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he smiled. Rey’s fingers gently touching his cheek felt like fire, and he would have gladly allowed it to consume him if it meant being with her like this. It gave him a sense of comfort and a sense of _home._

She could get used to that beautiful smile. It suited him well. THAT is what she knew was underneath it all. As fast as it formed, it started fading.

_No, no, no._

She could feel Ben’s life force rapidly slipping away. She quickly realized how she came back to life and the weight of his sacrifice hit her in the chest.

It took almost everything in her to keep him from hitting the ground. She stared in disbelief at Ben; his face serene. It looked like he could have been sleeping for all anyone knew. Her body grew cold at the thought of losing him and tears sprung forward.

_“Oh, Rey…”_

Her head snapped up and the ghosts of Han, Leia, Luke, and two unfamiliar faces stared forlornly at Ben. One of them was a handsome young man in black, with long shaggy brown hair and a scar over his brow. The second was much shorter: he was green with pointy ears, enveloped in a brown robe.

“...He’s gone…” she said quietly. 

“We wasted so much time…”

Han and Leia looked at each other sadly.

“He was always a stubborn boy,” he replied, wincing at the glare Leia threw at him. “You know...before he came to help you, I spoke with him.”

Leia and Rey looked at him incredulously. 

“What on earth did you tell him?” Rey asked.

“That it wasn’t too late. He said to me, ‘I know what I have to do, but I don’t have the strength to do it.’ He finished what his grandfather started: saving the life of the woman he loves. I didn’t think that it would end like this, though…” Han trailed off.

“Is there anything that can be done to bring him back?”

“One thing, there is,” the little green alien spoke. 

Rey would have given more of her life force to him if it meant bringing him back. But she was weary and wasn’t sure if she had the mental or physical strength for the task.

“As we have helped you rise, Rey, we shall help Ben rise,” Luke stated. 

_“Rise, Ben.”_

_“We’re with you.”_

_“Get up!”_

_“Your story isn’t over, my son.”_

_“With you, we are.”_

Ben gasped like he had come up for air after being underwater for so long. His eyes frantically looked around until they met Rey’s and they immediately softened.

“Rey…” He breathed out. 

His brows furrowed at the heartbroken expression on her face.

_What happened? What have I done?_

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed. He held her close and savored the weight of her on top of him. Trying to sit up proved to be a little tricky while holding her, but he managed to roll up. He buried his face in her shoulder and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of her. Ben held her tighter and felt her nuzzle into his neck. 

“I felt you leaving me. I thought you were gone forever…” She whispered, her voice cracking.

He pulled back so he could look at her. He tenderly rubbed her cheek and smiled, desperate to erase the sadness from her face. 

“I did it for you. Seeing your lifeless eyes,” he looked down and tried not to choke, “it created a hole in my chest. I knew that I needed to bring you back. This world is nothing without you in it…”

Her lip quivered before a small smile broke. “But then you were brought back by your family.”

Ben’s eyes widened as he looked over and saw the ghosts of his parents, uncle, a small green alien, and who he presumed to be his grandfather. They smiled softly at them.

“After all the pain I caused you...and you still chose to bring me back?” He asked in disbelief. He truly was a monster to his family and to those around him. He could blame it all on Palpatine and Snoke, but in the end, it was all _him_ making those decisions. All of the deaths that he caused...

_I’m not worthy of being here. Of being with her._

“Ben...we felt it when Kylo Ren died and Ben Solo was reborn. You know that nothing can change what you did in the past, but what matters the most is what you do _now_ ,” Luke explained.

“You are two sides of the same coin. What you do together can change everything,” Han said.

“Will you stay with me?” Ben asked.

“We’ll be with you, always…” Leia replied.

They slowly faded, leaving Ben and Rey alone again.

She looked at him and smiled. “Ben...what you di--” Rey started, but was cut off by his lips on hers.

Rey melted into his arms and kissed him like they had all the time in the world. His hands roamed her back once more and settled on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled even closer. She couldn’t get enough of him and they were only getting started.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. He skimmed her sides soothingly.

“Where do we go from here?” He asked.

She paused and grinned. “Come with me.”

There was a point there. Now that he renounced his title as Supreme Leader, there wasn’t anything for him to go back to. It was...liberating and terrifying at the same time. For the first time, he was free to go wherever he wanted.

What set in next was fear. He knew that if he went with her, surely her friends would be furious. Actually, furious would be a very mild descriptor. They’d definitely shoot him on sight if they had the chance.

“But your friends…”

“I know. We’ll get there when we cross that bridge. But there’s one more place I wanted to stop first,” she explained.

“Rey…”

“Say yes.”

Her eyes bored into his, pleading. They had done the pleading for one another for so long, it was inevitable that one of them was going to give in.

“Yes.”


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like you said, it’s time to let the past die.”
> 
> A chill went down his spine as his words were echoed back at him. He remembered how vulnerable he had made himself in the throne room, offering her his hand, and the galaxy. He had meant every word that he said…
> 
> "I know. I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready then, but I’m ready now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for the love for the first chapter! It's been fun diving back into writing. I will confess that I took a lot of liberties with the good old Wookiepedia to help move the story along.

It took them a while to get back to Ben’s ship from the throne room for a couple of reasons.

For one thing, Ben had an injured leg after Palpatine threw him off the edge. It didn’t help that Rey was about half his height and had to support a good portion of his weight.

The next thing is that without Palpatine’s energy crackling everywhere, the lighting was almost nonexistent. There was an eerie glow of the sky that filtered through the cracks in the ceiling, but it wasn’t enough to give them safe passage. The only things that were truly lighting their way were their lightsabers. 

“How are you doing?” She asked, breaking the silence. It felt like they had been walking for miles and yet making no progress at all.

“My leg could be worse, but I’m still here,” he grunted, throwing her a smile. It made her heart flutter every time, and she never wanted that feeling to go away.

Eventually, they reached the platform that would lead them to the surface. 

Ben chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

He started shuffling the two of them onto the platform. “When I was running to get to you, I completely forgot that this was here...this platform. So I--”

“Jumped into the giant gaping hole and I’m assuming landed on _that_ ,” she finished, pointing with her lightsaber at the jagged cliffs that towered over them.

“Yes. Not one of my brightest moves,” he admitted.

Rey snorted. “No, but you got there in the end.”

_You got to me._

“So how are we supposed to move this?” She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

 _It has always led to you. It’s always been you_. “Together.”

They both crouched down on the platform and placed their hands down. They could feel the Force weaving between them and flooding the ground. With a sickening groan, they felt the rumble of the platform and soon enough lifting them away towards their destination. 

They stared at each other, marveling at what they did. Together.

Rey thought back to Snoke’s throne room and the fire curled low in her belly again. The team effort was like a dance they had done a thousand times over. She never forgot the way that he looked at her after she helped him take out the last of the guards. Like a predator ready to ravish its prey. The tension was thick in the air. She gulped as she felt him sharing the memory alongside her and could _taste_ the energy.

_We could have been doing this all along._

_I told you._

She rolled her eyes at him, unsurprised at the intrusion, but not angry. 

The platform slowed to a halt at the top, revealing the state of their ships. The X-wing didn’t look like it took much damage, but she knew it would be too much of a risk. The silhouette is too recognizable. Ben’s ship fared a little better, but it was innocuous enough to make their getaway. 

It was no Millennium Falcon by any means, but it suited them. 

He sensed her hesitation as he made his way to the cockpit. “You’re concerned for my driving skills.”

“Considering that you came back from the dead, I think that you should rest.” She rested on the armrest of the seat opposite his and looked at him, concern evident on her face.

He sat down with a rather ungraceful _flop_ in his seat and smiled at her. “If there’s anything that you’ve learned about me, it’s that I don’t rest until the job is done, sweetheart.”

Rey’s heart stuttered at the use of such a term of endearment. She had gotten used to being called “scavenger” or “little scavenger” with tenderness...but this was new.

“Ben…”

“I’ll be fine, I promise. If I need you to take over, I’ll tell you. You know that, right?”

She nodded, buckling in. She watched in fascination as his fingers made quick work of the console and navigation panel. 

“Dad used to let me play around with the console on the Falcon,” he murmured. “He would make me swear not to tell mom because he knew that she wouldn’t be pleased.”

“If only he could see you now,” she replied.

Ben’s eyes crinkled, remembering his dad's face at seeing the two of them together. It made his heart swell.

Rey leaned forward and punched in some coordinates, her lips curling in satisfaction.

“Where exactly are you taking us?”

“You’ll see.”

She could have led them to the edge of the galaxy and he would have followed without skipping a beat. She meant too much to him for him to let her get away again. 

He had one hand on the warp drive, the other lamely hanging on the edge of the armrest, twitching. Glancing down, he swallowed and slowly reached for her hand. She grabbed his without hesitation and laced their fingers together, squeezing three times for reassurance.

Ben let go of the breath he didn’t know he had been holding onto. 

_I’m not going anywhere._

_Neither am I._

He pushed the drive forward and felt himself slam back onto the seat, taking them far away from Exegol.

* * *

On the way there, Rey excused herself and moved to the back of the ship. He paid no attention until he heard a crack that made him jump out of his seat. Putting the ship on auto-pilot, he followed the noise.

To his surprise, she had one foot on the end of her staff, seemingly trying to _break_ it. He swallowed hard as her wiry muscles flexed in order to create the counterbalance the staff needed in order to break where her foot was. He couldn’t stop staring even if he tried.

She sensed his presence and was about to explain what she was doing when words escaped her. Their eyes met and she could see the _want_ , and she froze. Blinking to refocus, she placed the pressure back on the staff.

“Why are you breaking it? I thought it was one of your most prized possessions,” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically gravelly. He cleared his throat and leaned against the doorway, continuing to watch.

“It is, but it’s going to have a new life,” she started. Breaking off a small portion of it with a snap, she rummaged through what looked like a tool bag. Satisfied with what she found, which looked like a filing board, she sat on the ground with the remnant and began gently filing away at the frayed edge. 

“We’re en route to Tatooine.” She stated. “Leia’s lightsaber is there. I intend to bury their lightsabers together. Like you said, it’s time to let the past die.”

A chill went down his spine as his words were echoed back at him. He remembered how vulnerable he had made himself in the throne room, offering her his hand, and the galaxy. He had meant every word that he said…

_I know. I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready then, but I’m ready now._

His eyes snapped to hers at the echo of her voice. Everything that was unsaid between the two of them was trickling through their Bond, like water dripping through a roof, threatening to collapse and drown them both. They were terrible at saying things out loud. It was _much_ easier to let their thoughts drift between them like this. For now.

She stared at him with intention, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“So what do you intend with that piece?” 

“Make my own lightsaber.” She stated it as plainly as if the sky was blue.

His eyes widened. He remembered his former lightsaber and how unstable it was. Then again, he was a different man back then. He supposed that his lightsaber was a reflection of who he was. She was fully more than capable of making her own.

She looked at him thoughtfully and stood up quickly. Grabbing the staff once more, she snapped a second piece off. She couldn’t be possibly…

“Yes, Ben,” she cut off his thoughts. “I think there’s something beautifully poetic about it, don’t you?”

He could only nod.  
  


* * *

Ben wrinkled his nose as he stepped onto Tatooine’s surface, and Rey laughed at him.

“Do all roads lead back to a desert planet?” He asked. 

“Not necessarily, but I suppose in our case, it does,” she replied, striding forward in confidence.

He trudged along, his boots heavy in the sand. 

Ben squinted to see if they were close to their destination. From his point of view, the sand stretched into an endless sea. Scanning, he could see what he assumed was what Rey was looking for. A small white dome surrounded by metal spires.

The Lars Homestead.

“Rey-”

She had already disappeared towards the homestead, clearly in search of her prize. He followed her, intrigued. Rey had taken a piece of metal and slid down into the pit below, her laugh floating through the air. Ben followed close behind, but not close enough as she flitted her way around the base.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for; the lightsaber. She grabbed it, along with a piece of brown canvas and red leather cord. But she wasn’t done until the other pieces crucial to the lightsabers were found. It took some digging, but eventually she found was looking for: the modulator circuits, energy gate, blader emitter shroud, the emitter matrix, and the activator. 

Based on the quantity of the parts, she figured that Luke and Leia had had _many_ attempts to make them in their youth.

Wandering around the different chambers, illuminating the way with the lightsaber, she reached out and sought the pulse that was humming out to her. 

_Be with me. Be with me._

“I’m surprised you found it,” Luke replied, appearing out of the shadows.

“I’m done with this chapter of my life, Luke. It’s time to write a new one,” she explained.

“I take it you’re looking for kyber crystals...to make your own lightsaber.”

She nodded. “I already broke part of my staff down to make the hilt.” She pulled it out of her pouch and showed it to him. He looked at it and smiled proudly.

“Actually...two,” she amended, taking out the second hilt. 

Ben eventually found her and Luke quietly talking. Not wanting to intrude, he hovered outside the entrance.

“Ben, you can come in, you know,” Rey called out.

He found her sitting on the floor, various metal parts along with the hilts and the crystals all around her, tinkering. Luke was watching her and giving her guidance.

“Ah, Ben,” he said with regard, as Ben sat down next to her. “Perhaps you could be of assistance?”

He nodded and gently took the parts from her. Luke slowly faded, leaving them alone once more. He gave a nudge of approval that Ben felt through the Force, which left a flush on his neck that went unnoticed by Rey.

They worked into the evening together, sharing stories of their training triumphs and mishaps while carefully assembling their weapons. 

Rey held her breath as she activated her lightsaber, which glowed a gentle yellow. She beamed at Ben, who mirrored her expression. Ben activated his with trepidation; the plasma blade that revealed itself was a pale blue. He stared at it and without meaning it to happen, one tear slid down his cheek. 

They both promptly turned off their weapons. Rey gathered him in her arms and he sighed, relief sagging his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly, carding her fingers through his hair.

He sniffed and sat up, shaking his head. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just...the color of the saber...It’s wonderful.”

Rey kissed him on his forehead and pulled him to his feet. “It’s been a long journey. We _both_ need sleep.” 

She led them back to the ship, but he tugged at her hand. “We might as well stay in the hut,” he stated, fighting down the flush. “It’s probably warmer there than on the ship.”

Rey had a thoughtful look and nodded. “I suppose so.”

They opened the door to the hut, shrouding them in darkness. Eventually finding a long-neglected fireplace that surprisingly still had wood inside, Ben started it by touching it with his lightsaber. 

Rey followed suit by lighting up other sources, eventually giving them better visibility of their surroundings. The hut was simple: a single staircase ran up from the main level towards the top. At the top of the stairs was a single bed that was built into the floor. Ben picked up the sheets and pillows, and fluffed them, sending up wisps of dust. 

After it was mostly free of dust, they both stared at the bed, nervous energy balled up between the two of them. The tension was back. Neither of them dared to speak until Ben cleared his throat. 

“I can sleep on the lower level if you want. I saw a couch of sorts down there. I’m sure that I could make it work,” he offered lamely. 

_Don’t go._

“No, it should be fine. I tend to curl up into a ball when I sleep anyway,” Rey laughed nervously.

_Kriff, Rey. You’re just going to sleep._

_You know that’s not all you want to do. I feel it too._

With a wave of her hand, the lights disappeared in the hut.

She coughed and placed her belongings in the cubby space that was beside the bed. She settled in, tense as a live wire before feeling his weight sink behind her. There were endless possibilities of the things that she had to do _and wanted to do_ in this bed, to this man that was settling in with her. 

Rey closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. She sharply inhaled as he gently placed his hand on her waist, but dared to go no further. The feeling of disappointment crept into her chest, along with a sense of hesitation from Ben. She almost chuckled to herself at how foolish she had acted. Of course.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her, sighing as that feeling dissipated. A warmth washed over her and she burrowed back into him. She finally felt safe. Home. 

He was almost afraid to touch her, being in such an intimate position. He had never shared a bed with anyone before, and especially not with the love of his life. Before all he wanted to do was worship Rey like the Empress that she was in his eyes. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, he was scared. He never wanted to hurt her again. Not his Rey. He settled for placing one hand on her waist; a comforting presence. Surely it would be enough...

His heart jumped when she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her, essentially pulling him to her until his chest was flush against her back. His brain short-circuited and he had to force himself to breathe again. It didn’t help when she wriggled against him and burrowed back into him, like an animal seeking warmth during a storm. He groaned internally. She would be the death of him, but it would be a way to go.

He reached down to cover them both with a blanket. Exhaustion crept in.

They were silent for a moment before Ben shifted to being above her to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Good night,” he whispered against her skin. 

She turned over to face him, her eyes alight in the darkness. She leaned upward to kiss him sweetly. “Goodnight.” Turning back over, she laced her fingers through his and kissed his knuckles. Her breathing soon slowed to a soothing cadence and he could feel himself drifting away too. 

Was it possible to fall in love with her even more? He didn’t think so, but she’s proving him wrong over and over again. He could get used to enjoying being wrong. 


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in each other's arms leads to an awkward morning for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so it's been a LONG time since I updated this. Life happened, but at least now I can do something other than go to work (I'm an operating room nurse) and run (currently marathon training. Hmmmm that's a fic idea right there...)
> 
> This is gonna be a short chapter, so bear with me! I'll be updating soon :)

Rey opened her eyes and felt like the world was softly shifting into focus. She forgot the last time that she had slept  _ that _ well. 

Most of the time when she was asleep, she had one ear open for unwelcome intrusions. Growing up, she had to be on the defense. 

Not this time. 

The last conscious thought that she had before falling asleep was Ben tightening his arms around her and nuzzling into her. 

She felt a tickle on the back of her neck and shivered, then realized that it was because Ben was snoring softly. She chuckled softly and turned over to face him. Her heart melted at the sight.

His face was free of all the tension that had ravaged his face over the years. His lips were slightly parted, wirth a small trail of drool had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, and pooled onto the pillow. Her movement prompted him to draw her closer to him until their bodies were flush against each other. She wasn’t sure if he was dreaming of her or if his subconscious just wanted her as close to him as possible. Either way, this was something that she could get used to. She tucked her legs between his and nestled her head under his chin.

She noticed something peculiar.

Rey felt something hard against her hip and was confused why his blaster was holstered to his waist in the night, and then she realized that it  _ wasn’t _ his blaster. It was something else entirely. She felt her entire face heat up and wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or be embarrassed for a reason she couldn’t articulate. 

Having grown up on Jakku, she was no stranger to the classlessness of men. She had never been one to mingle with them, having survival at the forefront of her mind. The stories she heard and engagements that she witnessed at Niima Outpost were all the education that she needed. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised that Ben had a morning erection, like any other man. But she was. This was  _ Ben. _ Rey wondered what it would be like to make love to him in the morning. Simply rolling over, greeting each other with gentle kisses that escalated t-- 

Ben snorted, breaking her out of her thoughts. He stirred, mumbling nonsense and shifted his arms so that one was dangerously low on her hips, while the other was innocently curled around her shoulders. It was hard to tell where her limbs ended and his began. She wriggled and managed to curl her arms around him. Leaning close, she could inhale the scent of  _ him _ . 

Rey pressed a chaste kiss to his neck and sighed contently, nuzzling him. She felt the hand that was on her hip tighten slightly and she froze. 

* * *

Ben had slept soundly that night. 

For the first time in years, Snoke’s voice wasn’t whispering insidious things in his ear. He didn’t have dreams of being tortured, played with like a puppet. 

Falling asleep with Rey in his arms was something that he never thought would happen in his wildest dreams. He accepted that they were lost to each other the moment that he kissed her. He felt his life force leaving her, but it was worth the sacrifice. The universe needed Rey; it didn’t need him. 

Or so he thought.

The weight of her on top of him after he was brought back left him reeling. He was never one to believe in redemption, but clearly his family had other plans for him. This was an opportunity that he couldn’t screw up. 

His dream last night was of him and who else but Rey. They were on a getaway in the Kashyyyk system, no wars to worry about. He had his arms around her while they were sitting on the porch of their tree hut, their legs swinging like they were children again. She was whispering all of the things that he had longed to hear, but he couldn’t tell what they were. He had drawn her in closer to hear them again. Unwilling to wait to ask, Ben crushed his mouth to hers, pouring all of the passion into that kiss while letting his hands roam all over her body. She broke away to kiss his neck and moaned. 

“Ben, please…”

_ Wait. _

He stirred, realized that she was in fact in his arms in real life  _ and _ that she kissed his neck.

Ben slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted with a bun tickling his nose. He nudged it out of the way and dropped a kiss on her head. 

“Morning,” he sighed, relishing the feeling of her.

“Good morning,” she squeaked out.

Her tone caught his attention and he suddenly became more alert. He straightened himself and looked down at her with concern.

“Did you sleep okay last night?” He rubbed his thumb over her hip, oblivious to the shudders that were running through her.

“I...yeah. The best night’s sleep that I’ve had in a long time.” She looked like she wanted quicksand to swallow her up. Her eyes were looking anywhere but his face. 

“Rey.”

“Ben.”

His eyes followed and…

_ Oh. _

_ Yeah. _

Ben coughed and repositioned himself so he was sitting with his back against the wall. He drew the blanket further up on his lap so Rey couldn’t see his hard-on. It was already too late at that point. 

She shimmied so she sat up as well. Rey glanced at him and saw his cheeks turning red, his ears following. His eyes looked around at anywhere but her, clearly embarrassed as well. 

“I, uh…” he exhaled loudly, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. “What did you want to do today?”

She stared at a suddenly interesting spot on the wall. “I was thinking we could go to Market Place and stock up on rations. Come back here and...relax. Not like we have any pressing matters at hand. I had plans for the Skywalker sabers in the evening, but those can wait.”

She looked at him again and he glanced back, a small smile forming. 

He nodded. “Right. I...I’m gonna go use the fresher.”

He kissed her and quickly whipped the blanket off of him. He made a straight line for the fresher and closed the door.

Rey exhaled and flopped back down in bed, groaning while burying her face in her hands. 

* * *

Ben made sure that the fresher door was locked and leaned against it. He tried to think of  _ anything _ to make his erection go away. 

Dead Ewoks.

Dead Taun Tauns.

Literally anything dead.

But it wasn’t any use when all he could hear and see was Rey moaning his name. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

He made sure to close off the connection between them, at least for the time being. She didn’t need to know that he was hard as steel thinking of her. 

There was only one thing that he could do at this point.

Stripping off his clothes, he turned on the shower and waited for it to be warm enough to be tolerable. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped in and was grateful for the brush and soap. He scrubbed off as much dirt and grime as he could. Taking himself in hand, he tried his best to resume his dream where it left off and where he would have wanted it to go...

_ “Ben, please…” _

_ He growled and pulled her closer so that she was straddling him, her pelvis grinding against him. They kissed passionately while her hands made quick work of undressing him.  _

_ This simply wouldn’t do.  _

_ He stood both of them up and walked backwards to the bed, never letting go of each other. Gently laying her down in bed, he got on top of her and slowly removed each piece of clothing. He laid down kisses to her skin as it became more exposed to him.  _

_ Soon they were down to their undergarments. _

_ Her sighs egged him on. Her legs hooked around his waist to pull him down to her and he could have come alone from the sensation of her bare skin on his. _

His strokes became more and more erratic as he felt his orgasm building. It was getting harder and harder to stifle his groans, but by Maker, he would if it meant Rey never found out about this…

The rest of the fantasy came to his mind in fragments.

_ Her mouth open as he gently bit down on her neck where it met her shoulder. Their legs tangled together. Her hands tangled in his hair as his face was between her legs. The mischievous look in her eyes as she licked up and down his length. Their foreheads against each other as they looked into each other’s eyes as he finally slid inside her. Him pinning both of her wrists with one of his hands as he fucked her over and over. Her nails scratching down his back and her crying out as she came. His final thrust as he buried himself to the hilt and came inside her. Her sighing his name against his lips. _

He felt his orgasm wash over him and he released against the shower wall. He was certainly thankful that it washed everything away.

He froze at the tentative knock at the door. 

“Ben, you okay? You’ve been in there quite a while,” Rey asked, sounding worried.

He cleared his throat before replying. “Yep, I’m good. Sorry, I was a lot grimier than I thought. I’ll be out in a little bit!”

There was a pause. “Okay. I managed to find some clothes for us. I left yours outside the door.”

He exhaled. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

There was a pause. “I...you’re welcome.”

Now that he had taken care of himself, he could hopefully move on with his day.

* * *

  
  


He looked down at his outfit and wrinkled his nose. The clothes were clearly meant for someone at least 6 inches shorter, but he had to make due. He grumbled as he tried his best to adjust his pants in his boots, although the contrast between the beige and tan Padawan clothes and his black boots almost made him laugh. Clearly he had more muscle than Luke based on his thighs straining against the fabric. New clothes were at the top of his list when they went to the market. He straightened out his robes and looked in the mirror.

_ Fuck _ . 

It was weird seeing himself in Padawan clothes again. It brought back the horrible memories of the green saber that glowed angrily in Luke’s eyes, the fight that followed, and the destruction of all that his uncle held dear. Maybe one day these clothes wouldn’t haunt him...

He sighed and strapped the belt around his waist, fastening the blaster that he got from Uncle Lando to it. 

“Rey, you ready?” He called out. 

“Ready!” 

She stepped in front of him, tugging on the sleeves of her robes. They also looked a bit small for her, based on how high they came up on her arms.

They looked almost exactly like his, except she had a grey vest on top of her robes and a brown belt around her waist.

Rey held out her arms in a presentation gesture and spun around. 

He gulped and felt his eye twitch.

“Too much?” She asked.

Ben shook his head and stepped closer, brushing an imaginary piece of dust off of her shoulder. He didn’t miss the way that she shivered.

“No. You look nice,” he murmured.

Her cheeks dusted pink and she gave him a shy smile, so unlike her usual brilliant grin. 

“...Thank you.”

They made their way out of the hut, squinting into the brightness of the morning star.

She held out her hand. His fingers laced through hers like they belonged there. 


End file.
